Computing systems can utilize a number of additional systems to support the functionality of the computing systems. For example, computing systems can utilize air cooling and/or liquid cooling systems to support the functionality of the computing systems. In some examples, a failure of a liquid cooling system can cause a number of failures of the computing system. For example, a failure of the liquid cooling system can cause the computing system to overheat and/or fail to function. In another example, a failure of the liquid cooling system can include a leak in the liquid cooling system, which can cause physical damage to computing components of the computing system. In some examples, it can be important to identify a failure of additional systems that support the functionality of computing systems and/or other types of systems.